


prohibited love - lance x reader

by amxtola



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, ainthmne half-breed reader, like my OC not the season, reader is alien but looks human, reader is apart of a gang, reader knows a lot about winter, same race as winter but yeah, some rvb references here and there but I didn't say anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amxtola/pseuds/amxtola
Summary: winter left the swords of salamander years ago but not all of her friends made the same choice. you are a member of the notorious gang, winter's best friend but upon trying to slain her for her betrayal you fall in love with the blue paladin, who reciprocates these feelings.





	1. notice

my first x reader on this website, now it's becoming increasingly clear that I'm a bad writer but I only write to entertain not to be judged. 

first chapter will be published soon, but I have school so I won't be on very much and I also have wattpad. im usually active wattpad and beware my first language isn't English. It's Spanish but eh. I also speak Korean because I am Korean. 

see ya soon 

amxtola x


	2. beginning of the start

"(name), (name)!"

Your eyes fluttered slowly as your (eye color) rubies adjusted to the sunlight, well light. Winter had shoved a flashlight in your face, smirking. 

"(name), stop sleeping."

Winter stood still, the flashlight off at the entrance. You however made a ruckus and tripped over a few things in your tent. You heard Winter's light snicker which filled your ears with joy, a happy Winter is the best Winter. You changed into your combat outfit and strolled out of your tent.

Members of the gang were carrying boxes, it was unusual and you both hear commotion from a tent. You and Winter share a look, a look of concern as it came from your leader's own tent. You both stepped towards it the lush grass underneath your boots making slight rustles. 

"But you chose to seek an audience with me?" 

A woman stood in front of Caudillo, she had short black hair and her voice was soft and seductive. She wore a red outfit with gold accents, as she stood proudly with her two comrades, who where knelt on the grassy floor. Her gray blue eyes were narrowed and she gave an aura of maliciousness.

"You're the one we need, your skill, your abilty to lead those beneath you. You're an exceptional man, Caudillo and we've put a lot of though into—" 

Caudillo pointed a finger at her accusingly.

"Then your clearly not thinking straight, if you really understood me, you'd know coming here was a mistake! The Swords of Salamander isn't an organisation for hire, we are a force of revolution!"

Caudillo paced around the room, his black boots thundered on the ground. The woman's comrades shared a look before the gray blue eyed woman spoke once again.

"I have… an associate in Oakland, he and I are working on our own revolution of our own but we can't do it without your forces," She watched the man pace around the tent. "We need—"

"What you need is to leave," Caudillo growled. "Your asking my men to die for your cause, a human cause! That's not an idea, I'm willing to entertain." 

"Very well." 

The woman bowed slightly and turned to walk away. Her comrades followed and they started to leave the forest. You and Winter stood outside watching them walk away. Caudillo walked out, watching with grim resolve. 

"What was that about?" Winter spoke up walking up to her partner.

"Nothing. You two get ready the train will be here at dawn."


	3. goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to re-write this son of a Galra, so many times it drove me insane.

"Winter!" 

You called out to the Korean girl in the distance. She turned and jumped off the tree. You both nodded and ran off to the rendezvous. She covered her mouth and nose with grey mask.

You both heard a train coming, you steadily gripped your machine pistol. Winter unholstered her stun-gun, before grabbing a pole on one of the carts. You doing exactly the same on a further one. You walked inside to notice red data flow. 

"Wha—?" 

You stepped back in surprise as security bursts through the door. You aimed your machine pistol and fired leaving 2 dead and a few more injured. You bolted into another carriage to find your teammate, hacking a door. You waited a few seconds before the door opened. 

"Your getting faster." 

She silently thanked you, before running out into an open carriage filled with guards. Winter ran inside to use her laptop to hack without disturbance. You knew what she was doing. You waited a few minutes until the guards started commencing fire.

Winter! Hurry up, I'm not going to last forever!

A loud explosion had occurred and 3 guards went flying overboard onto the dirt next to the track of the moving train. You smiled as Winter used explosives to clear out some of the guards out. You helped by using your agility to run past the guards while they were distracted by the commotion. 

You ran inside the next carriage, and locked the metal door behind you. Next minute Winter jumped down from the roof, a new addition to her face. A crooked cut was placed down her left eye and blood seemed to be trailing to her grey mask covering her mouth and nose. You rolled your eyes and grabbed out your emergency cloth. 

You treated her wound despite her groans of protest, you chuckled and threw the cloth to a random side of the room.

"Let's do what we came here for." Winter said.

There was a library of computers, every computer showing a bright light. Winter walked towards a computer with a hard drive connected to it. She replaced the hard drive with her own and typed vastly on the computer. She the moved her hands from the keyboard as the download had started.

When the virus was finished uploading, Winter removed her hard drive and you let her walk out as you enjoyed your time on your smartphone. After a few minutes you walked out to see Winter on an open carriage. She looked up at you before talking;

"Goodbye." 

She always hated that word but with a tap on her smartphone the carriage decoupled itself. You reached out an arm but used it to wipe away the tears threatening to fall down your face.

I never say goodbye, I'm not gone I'm just not here right now.


	4. distress call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating, school has been a pain in the ass. I had added some references from my favourite ongoing show.
> 
> amxtola xxx

It was dawn, purple littered the sky of the planet your base was currently on. Your room was as dark as night as you shot up from your metal slab you call a bed. You sighed and rubbed your eyes as your (e/c) rubies adjusted to the darkness of the tight metal room.

You hear stomping and shouting, it was Daemon and Rabelais going at it again. But you didn't hear any cheering meaning Nima wasn't up yet. You heard curses being strung everyone and then and it stopped for a second. Before comeback after comeback after comeback was thrown across the base.

Daemon was an asshole, he was a shit shot at a gun though but never handed anyone the Sniper Rifle. He always wore his typical green jacket and black jeans but always don the Swords of Salamander mask just like everyone else who resides in this base.

He is always the one who gets up first then usually Nima would wake up straight after him. He'd usually let you sleep in and scares the shit out of Rabelais just to get him out of bed. He made that mistake once only to find out that the brown haired male slept naked. Daemon always had to shout at the door to wake the fucker up.

Rabelais was an flirt but the dumbest flirt you've ever seen and he has problems with wanting a girl on an abandoned planet just before you arrived 2 years ago, when Winter decided to betray you, when she left you. He usually like swords and always cracks jokes with horrible humor. He always wore a white sweater underneath a brown jacket and black jeans. He said it was comfy but I thought he looked like Aiden Pearce.

Nima is the dumbest fuck you've ever seen. She doesn't know the difference between a woman and a tank. She always spouts of imaginative shit out of no where. She loves orange juice and cookies, together. But the thing is she's the only one able to pilot, I'm mean you could but she's way better.

You got up and walked up to the metallic door blocking your way. It slid open to reveal Nima with a tray of biscuits and chocolate milk. She gave you the tray before skipping happily downstairs, stumbling over a few steps. Sighing, you at your breakfast and returned the tray to the kitchen. 

"So, Voltron picked up our distress call. We need to appear harmless. There on their way." Daemon had called out towards you. 

"There sending the White, Blue and Red Lion down here. So be ready."

In a matter of seconds white, blue and red lions had landed in the planets surface with a huge ship behind them. What you didn't know was that you were about to meet an old friend and a new interest.


	5. I'm going to have a break

hey, guys. I've been depressed lately and my parents aren't much help. They are always working and they simply don't care about me much. I recently got sleep deprivation and I've lost my appetite. Worse thing is I'm only on the 3 week of school and oarents would force me to go anyways. I also had lost any and all inspiration for this story. I going to try to do the best as I can to update this but for now I'm not feeling up to it.


End file.
